


A Bandaged Rose

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, Deepthroating, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2018, M/M, One Shot, Oral, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Falkr stills when he realizes he’s not alone in the bedroom, shivers at how all four of Taji’s brilliant, orange-green eyes are training on him. Though caught nude, unbandaged, by his mate, he quickly turns away, wishes he had taken less time with bathing.





	A Bandaged Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Taji belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Falkr](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=21645029)** stills when he realizes he’s not alone in the bedroom, shivers at how all four of **[Taji](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=5476943)** ’s brilliant, orange-green eyes are training on him. Though caught nude, unbandaged, by his mate, he quickly turns away, wishes he had taken less time with bathing.

To him, the silence hangs heavily in the air as he listens to Taji rummage through a drawer by the bed. The feel of something soft touching a tender cluster of sores on his back makes him twitch, and it takes him a second to realize Taji’s dressing his hard-to-reach spots.

“It’s just me,” Taji reassures. His accent holds a hint of tenderness he reserves only for him, regardless of their surroundings, and his calloused hands are gentle and familiar. “Turn.”

Falkr obeys, avoids looking at Taji’s face as he readies to deny his help — and promptly loses it when Taji steals a kiss before bandaging his cheeks.

“Not feeling well? You seem warmer than usual.”

Falkr tries to brush it off with, “Bath.”

Taji nods, doesn’t push as his hands gravitate to Falkr’s chest next.

When he’s done, Falkr lets himself be led to their bed. His hands fly to cover Taji’s warm fingers as they rest on his hips. “I can do the rest,” he feebly argues, the fear of becoming a burden heavy in his chest.

Taji smiles with obvious understanding. “I like taking care of my rose.”

Falkr visibly softens and releases Taji’s hands, knows Taji can detect his blush despite how dark his skin is. “I know,” he replies, letting Taji guide him to sit.

The situation’s intimacy never fails to catch him off guard, and he doubts he’ll become used to it. He absently fists the sheets as he watches Taji dress the sores that permanently pepper his legs; is almost certain there’s a smirk on Taji’s face as the head of his cock begins to peek out of its sheath despite his best efforts to ignore the heat gathering in his groin.

“There we go,” Taji finally says, signalling the end of his doting. Beads of precome dribble down Falkr’s now fully unsheathed cock as he watches Taji stand and strip with an ease he’s envious of, then carefully scoots backwards as Taji kneels in front of him on the bed.

He frowns in confusion as Taji’s face stops at his crotch, only realizes what he’s planning after he wordlessly settles on his stomach and drapes Falkr’s legs over his shoulders.

Falkr’s breath hitches as his cock easily disappears down Taji’s throat in a single gulp. His hands fly to Taji’s hair as he internally struggles between caging Taji’s head with his thighs and forcing him off. Though he’s slightly below average, he steels himself for when Taji gags and changes his mind.

Instead, he meets Taji’s playful gaze, softly gasps as Taji hums around him. The sensation is new, yet before he can fully process it Taji’s tongue wraps around him and he begins slowly bobbing his head.

Falkr’s thighs hesitantly cage Taji’s head as he gets into it, and it’s not long until he feels overwhelmed and has to avert his gaze. His lips part, and he pants as his hips softly, steadily, rock against Taji’s face, absently notes how warm his mouth feels. He can’t help the increasingly needy whimpers and squirms when the pace doesn’t change, yet doesn’t meet any sort of resistance when he abruptly shifts it to something quick and shallow and  _desperate_.

He manages a breathy, “Almost,” as his hands fist Taji’s hair, thighs caging the head between his legs as if afraid he’ll pull away. He feels Taji’s hands rest against his sides, thumbs gently tracing firm circles to urge him on.

It works, and within a handful of thrusts Falkr’s gasping as his back sharply arches. He tugs on Taji’s hair while he floods his mouth, realizes that Taji’s purposely making lewd sounds as he greedily swallows.

The noises cause Falkr to cover his eyes with a hand from embarrassment. He lets out a shaky, blissful exhale when his body finally goes slack, braves a peek down at Taji as the aftershocks set in. He blushes from Taji’s love-drunk expression as the male takes a moment to rest his cheek against Falkr’s stomach, his own hips lazily rolling against the mattress under him.

Falkr lowers his hand as Taji purrs and slithers up, reciprocates his kiss. He tastes hints of what he suspects is himself, then becomes flustered, yet again, and quickly looks away when Taji murmurs, “You taste wonderful,” against his lips.

He gives a heatless huff, idly slides his hands along Taji’s sides in thought. “You… took  _all_  of me,” Falkr whispers in disbelief, quickly recovering his eyes, “…and didn’t gag  _once_.”

He blindly leans into Taji’s affection as the male carefully nuzzles their cheeks together. “It’s the least I could do for one as amazing as you,” Taji says, then teases with, “I’ll gladly take more.”

Falkr can only manage a hum in response, and when he feels something hard and slick rub against his thigh he pulls his hand away. Taji’s playfulness is infectious; he playfully teases Taji in return by lightly pressing back against his cock, feels a bit triumphant at hearing Taji’s breathy whimper.

“You’ve been driving me crazy with those pretty noises. Do you feel like making more with me?”

Falkr ignores the fresh wave of anticipation that pools in his groin, gives Taji another brief, soft kiss before reaching to grasp his hips. “Yes, of course I do.”


End file.
